


A date with Ukraine

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Dates, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Ukraine drags you into an amusement park. Turns out, you did have fun
Relationships: FemReader/Ukraine, Ukraine (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	A date with Ukraine

Ukraine blushed as her girlfriend sent her a small smile and a wink. She and her were eating breakfast but Ukraine could barely focus on her food. She's been stealing glances at her lover who was now making pancakes and was having a lot of fun. 

"And one. And two. And three!" She spun the spoon between her fingers and tossed the pancake in the pan.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ukraine asked, bewildered.

Her girlfriend only grinned "Yao" She simply said. It was self-explanatory. China was a master chef in the Cooking Club so it was only natural she learned a small trick here and there.

She tossed the pancake again and it landed perfectly on Ukraine's plate. 

"Thank you" She said before taking a bite. 

Her lover sat in front of her before saying with a smile "Say, how about we go to that amusement park you've been talking about?" Ukraine's ears perked at that "We can try all the rides and booths with toys, candies and whatnot"

Ukraine looked at her with big blue eyes "Really?"

Her sweetheart nodded with a friendly smile "I don't see why not. After all, we both will have fun!"

Ukraine threw herself on her, nearly knocking them both to the ground "I'd love to!"

"Hurry up, slowpoke!"

"Sweet Merry mother of Jesus, slow down, woman!"

"No way!"

At this point, Ukraine stopped trying to control her excitement. She recalled experiencing little happiness in her life as she was mostly controlling unpredictable Belarus or trying to pay her debt to her brother.   
But now, her eyes were full of joy and fascination, and she wouldn't spoil it. No matter what. Well, unless a natural disaster occurs of course. 

She couldn't hold a laugh at her love's ridiculous face. Fear mixed with irritation but also curiosity. 

"Fine, but at least let me walk by myself. 'm not a sack of potatoes to be dragged" Her lover exclaimed with slight irritation in her voice. 

Soon enough they were standing at the entrance. Familiar happy screams rang from the coaster on the far left while giggles of children lilted from the midway. And that was barely a whole fun atmosphere of the amusement park. 

Next to her, her girlfriend gaped at all the spectacle, clearly thinking of a way to avoid the biggest roller coaster. And any other seemingly dangerous things. As she observed her fondly, Ukraine kept her delicate grip on her girlfriend's hand to prevent her from running away. She wasn't fond of huge crowds. Her attention flickering from one attraction to another. 

"So... what should we do first, love?" Ukraine asked barely containing her excitement. 

"Hell if I know. There's a lot of to take in, ya know?" She looked at Ukraine for assistance "But what do you think we should do?"

Somehow, she knew it would come to that so she decided to settle, for now, on the small things. She swept her gaze over the carnival, holding her chin high in thought. Then she saw it. 

"Over here!" Ukraine called while sprinting towards the swings. 

The line was very short so the girls didn't wait long.   
Once the metal gate was opened to let them in, Ukraine chose the best seat there was. Her girlfriend kept muttering under her breath that all look the same but Ukraine paid that no mind. 

Ukraine grinned when they sat down and pointed at the seat. It was a red leather decorated with a picture of pink roses. 

"It reminded me of you. A beautiful rose among all the flowers..." Ukraine blushed bright red and looked away while scratching the back of her neck.

"I..." Her date rolled her eyes but Ukraine could see a faint blush. 

The swings slowly eased off the ground. It was, at least for her, unnerving at first but the sight that awaited her was well worth it.   
The sun was shimmering orange and red during the sunset. The gentle waves shone in the sun and the birds were like little black points in the sky. The ships that sailed on the sea were something beautiful against the backdrop of the setting sun.  
Then she turned her attention to her companion who was looking at the sight before them.  
Seeing her mesmerized was something astounding. She could barely avert her gaze. Green eyes gleamed in the setting sun while dark brown hair shone a new shade of brown. Everything was more enchanting when you were with your loved one. What did she do to deserve her? How could she tell her how much she loves her? She wondered why God decided to bless her with one of his angels.   
Catching that sappy thought red-handed, Ukraine averted her gaze, face burning with flustered heat. She was really in deep to have such thoughts. But she did adore her girlfriend with all her being. 

"Hey, princess. Watcha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Oh!" She panicked at the sound of her lover's voice "N-nothing! Just enjoying the view!"

"Uh-huh..." A playful tone "If you say so" The brunette grinned at Ukraine.

Gently, the swings eased back to Earth. Shame the ride was already over but it was fun none the less. As much as Ukraine enjoyed herself, she was more than sure she was ready to get off now.

Seeing her companion stand up, she hugged her from behind "You know..." She muttered into her lover's back "I wish you knew how adorable you are. I hardly deserve you..."

A bright yet awkward smile was flashed her way "Touche..."

Her girlfriend wasn't much of a talker. Let alone showed feelings in public but she loved her for that. That she was caring and loving. She truly hardly deserved her.

Meanwhile, the green-eyed woman coughed bunglingly and freed herself from Ukraine's embrace. She looked at her and nodded with a smile. A silent but sincere 'I love you'.

"Let's go to another attraction" She said while holding a hand for Ukraine to take. Which she did.

Next were the booths with toys. There were tons of stuffed animals. From marine animals to land animals. Some small, some large. Others were the size of an adult human...

"Oh, look at that!" Ukraine pointed at the small Koala bear. 

"Ah! A fine plushie that's for sure!" The man at the booth took the Koala bear from its hanger "You can win this if you score at least seven!" He showed them a gun attached to the counter and a circle with various numbers.

Before Ukraine could say anything, her date grabbed at the gun "Ammo, good sir. I shall win this plushie for my love!" She winked at Ukraine.

With a smile, he gave her small darts and she loaded the gun. The man spun the circle and she fired. The wheel made the dull sounds of darts hitting the wood.  
The wheel stopped and the man started to count the points. He looked at the girls with a smile and gave Koala bear to Ukraine whose lover cracked the bones in her fingers before being pulled into a tight hug. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ukraine kissed her shortly but deeply.

Her lover barely had time to react before Ukraine pulled her in the direction of a ride near the shore, the Lover's Ride.   
A few minutes later and both girls were settled in their own carriage, the capsule swaying slightly in the small breeze.   
The brunette watching over her girlfriend as she ran her hands through silver locks. She wasn't as sleepy as her girl so she decided to let Ukraine fall asleep on her, her head against her chest. She loved nothing more than to hold Ukraine in her arms, share trust and love. Feeling the sheer love for her.

"Sweetie..."

"Sup, Ukraine?"

"Thank you. Thank you... for taking me here. For being here with me today. I know how much you dislike crowded places..." Ukraine muttered softly, eyes closed as she rested. 

Her companion sighed as she turned red "Well... ummm..." cough "Your happiness is worth being in such a crowded place. I love you, sweetheart" She kissed the top of Ukraine's head.

"I love you too..." Ukraine scooted closer than before. Once again they laced their fingers together as she rested her head in the crook of her lover's neck who didn't have the heart to move and disturb Ukraine.  
Neither girl would trade it for the world nor all the stars in the sky.


End file.
